Talk:Nasus/@comment-26278874-20190522144406/@comment-37514365-20190524124818
let's go over each one then,(not gonna count champions with shapeshifting ultimates like elise or nidalee) Aatrox-his ultimate gives him more healing,more AD and if he kills someone, he can get a Guardian Angel for the duration. however, it is compensated by his extremely clunky and slow kit, limited mobility and low range. Alistar-gives him massive damage reduction and cleanses crowd control on cast. however, it is compensated by him not being a damage threat and the duration of the ult is pretyt modest. Cho'gath-allows him to deal massive true damage to a target and gain health if it lands the killing blow, it is compensated by him having very telegraphed and easy to dodge spells, no mobility and modest range. also gets dumpstered by mobile marksmen Dr Mundo-grants him health regen and movement speed for the duration, it is compensated by him dealing pretty mediocre damage, his only ranged ability being his Q, and gets countered by grevious wounds. Fiddlesticks-grants him a massive AOE around him. it is compensated by him having no mobility Jax-grants him resistances. i don't need to explain how to counter armor and magic resist. Morgana-grants Morgana the ability to latch chains to nearby enemies to slow them, and if they stay within the range, gets stunned after, can be countered by breaking the chains Quinn-grants her massive movement speed and the ability to counterattack upon exiting, just attack her and she'll lose the bird Rakan-grants him the ability to charm enemies when he comes into contact with him and also grants him massive movement speed. to counter this, just don't group the hell up Rammus-allows him to damage everyone, even towers. countered by running away from him or getting some Slow Resist Renekton-grants him increased size, health, fury, and damage around him. countered by teaming up against him because he has no DPS. Rengar-grants him camoflage and the ability to leap without brush. to counter him, just don't be a marksman or stay far away from him enough that his stealth expires Riven-grants AD, bonus range on her abilities, and grants an ultimate reactivation that deals execute damage. to counter it, it's kill or be killed. Shyvana- dashes to a location. carrying all enemies to a location, countered by ganging up on her due to her lack of ability to disengage and cc Swain-grants him AOE damage and healing and massive burst at the end. countered by grevious wounds. Trundle- steals resistances and health. countered by once again, focusing him Tryndamere-grants death immunity for 5 seconds. can still be cc'd though. so there's that Twitch-grants massive auto attack range and skillshot bullets. if you are an assassin, it's easy to dispatch him Vayne-grants her bonus AD, more movement speed from passive, invisibility and reduced cooldown from Q. since she is only good at dueling, she cannot 1v5 and relies on team to survive teamfights. Volibear-grants him bonus damage on autoattacks. there's that. no need to counter it as it deals little damage by itself Xin Zhao- knocks everyone away and grants invulnerability to damage outside the circle. to counter it, just either let it expire or get in Now, for the main topic: Nasus-grants increased size, increasing bonus armor and magic resist,damage to everyone around him, and reduced cooldown on Q, the only counter to this is either percent max health damage, cc locking down him, or by ganging up on him. TL;DR these champions are only broken in low elo because low elo people don't know how to play against them yet, if you play the champion, you know how you are gonna get countered.